


The Compsognathus Incident

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curious nosy dinosaur, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, The boys get a good old scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Is it really a good idea for Barry and Owen to fool around in the jungle?Spoiler alert: absolutely not.





	The Compsognathus Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot can take place in the universe of my other fic "[Meilleurs Potes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461622/chapters/41118551)" but it's not required to have read it to enjoy this one. ;)

Three weeks.

Three long weeks.

With all the new attractions recently opened within the park, the tricks they desperately try to teach the raptor squad, and the many reports they have to file every day about minor events, Barry hasn't had a minute to himself in a long time. He doesn't sleep enough. He eats cold food during meetings. And he hasn't had a chance to lay his hands on Owen for three long unbearable weeks. He wishes he didn't care but it starts to show, in their posture, their gait, the way they look at each other, and when they finally have a shared assignment, they both feel nervous, tense with needs. 

They roam the wildest and less exposed parts of the island to explore the jungle. It is but a basic surveillance mission to make sure everything is in order in areas of the park not yet covered by security cameras. They make sure the local fauna and flora grow like it's supposed to and that no species are out of place. 

Barry is glad he was paired with Grady this time, it's a good opportunity to catch up and finally spend some time together, but the proximity with his friend doesn't help at all. The heat of july and forced abstinence are slowly melting his brain and resolutions. It starts with looks. Barry notices Owen staring when he bends over to observe a plant. They exchange quick glances, flirtatious grins as they leave the main road. Everything is fine in these regions of the island but it's a good occasion to hang out, for lack of good old trailer intimacy. The heated looks quickly turn into voiced innuendos, light suggestive jokes about the heat, the serpentines they get out of the way, the recently pollinated flowers, everything becomes a pretext for double-entendre. Barry can feel Owen misses their embraces just as much as he does, and his legendary patience will not make him more calm. 

They are serious though, in this jungle no one can really be safe, so they have to be especially cautious. Fewer cameras mean if they are attacked by an unregistered animal the rescue teams won't come. Barry is more and more alert, maybe not of the right cues. He's hyper-aware of the way Owen's shirt sticks to his sweaty body, how his muscular frame moves under the fabric of his clothes. He listens to the sounds of the jungle, the birds, the ruffling of leaves, but can't help noticing how his lover's voice gets lower when they speak, how his breath comes in short as he climbs a rock. He's younger, less experienced than his partner, and he doesn't want to be the one to put them at risk, so Barry promises himself he will not act upon his desires right now, rather jump him tonight, even if they don't go to bed before 4:00 a.m. 

Barry is checking his tablet when he notices Owen looking at him, bottom lip folded between his teeth. His friend's eyes are dark with lust. He knows that look, the “I won't let you finish watching this movie” glare he usually gives when they lounge on his bunk and he craves more. Barry swallows heavily. The heat under the sun is hard to bear but his face is flushed with another kind of fever. His moist fingers shakes over the screen. 

He is serious. Professional. 

Until Owen slowly drinks from his bottle, head tilted back, exposing his throat in a strategic manner. Barry looks at the drops running over his skin, the way his lips close around the neck of the bottle, gently sucking. 

He catches his lover's amused gaze and whines, “Arrête, putain…” 

Owen chuckles, knowing exactly what he is doing. He drops his backpack to the ground and states, “We're out of security cameras reach.” 

And ok, ok, Barry knows it's a terrible thing to do right now, he's breaking all safety and decency rules, but he's also flattered that Owen wants him so much, he didn't expect this impatience to be mutual. He takes a step closer, putting his own bag down.

“You'd better be right,” he warns, voice shaking in anticipation. Owen steps forward to meet him halfway for a warm, feverish kiss. 

They don't have much time, not only because of their work conditions but also because their bodies won't be the most patient right now. They could hump each other against a tree, that would be enough given their state of deprivation. 

Barry reaches under Owen's shirt, lifts it, turned on by the combined smell of his leather jacket and his sweaty skin. He undoes his pants quickly as they cover each other with devouring kisses, feeling Owen's hands all over him, pulling on his belt. They don't have time to make decisions or follow any kind of etiquette. Right now only their satisfaction matters.

Barry gently helps Owen down onto a grass patch and opens his pants. He plants open-mouthed kisses all over his friend's stomach, feels the hard abs clench under his lips as a low chuckle echo under the trees. They could settle for their hands, but they have waited for too long. Barry wants more. He wants it fast, intense and dirty --no, they're literally crawling in dirt. He lowers his head and licks a long stripe up the shaft of Owen's cock, tasting his wetness, his musky flavor. God, how he missed this! He is so hard he's not even sure he’ll be able to wait for Grady to return the favor. 

Owen squirms and growls as Barry teases him, runs his tongue all over his balls before he sucks him hard, head bobbing to follow the pressing rhythm of his hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Owen pants, arching under his mouth, thrusting deeper. 

Barry is close to touching himself too because it's damn hot down here and he really doesn't want to take his time. Owen's gentle hand on his shoulder turns him on even more. His friend is not demanding nor dominant, he simply encourages him, begging with husky moans, trying out the few french words he can remember. 

When he feels his lover about to burst, Barry kneels above him, finishes the ride with his hand, pumping roughly as he muffles Owen's loud moans in a deep kiss. His friend’s pleasure is a reward in itself, Barry loves the trembling lips against his, the teeth that almost bite him as climax washes over him, the arms that cling to him. 

“Fuck,” Owen exhales, falling back on the grass with a sigh. His hand still rests on Barry's neck, fingers digging in the firm flesh. 

The Frenchie slides his own hand in his pants to help himself, not really concerned about reciprocity and chivalry right now, but Owen shakes his head, looking outraged. 

“Oh, hell no! Don't steal my snack!” he protests and pulls a laughing Barry down to roll them over. 

Despite his being done and exhausted, Owen still looks as horny and deprived as his friend and Barry happily surrender to the warm hands that search under his belt. 

He really hopes they are not mistaken and there are no cameras around as he finds himself pinned on his back, pants rolled down around his ankles, hard and leaking. Owen licks him without any kind of hesitation, then starts sucking, sloppier than usual. Even though he rarely looks refined, the bushwhacker is at his naughtiest today, flustered cheeks quickly shining with sweat and saliva. Barry can tell he missed it too, just as much as he did, maybe more. Owen’s mouth is so soft on him, hot lips soothing the gentle burn of his teeth, his tongue teases and explores his foreskin he's always so curious about. 

Barry is way too loud, he knows it. He bites his lower lip to try being more discreet, fails as he hits the back of his lover's devilish throat. He’s so close to reach completion when Owen lets go of him, causing him to groan in frustration. No! No, that's not the right time for teasing and slow burns... no! 

Barry looks down and immediately sees something's wrong. 

Owen is silent, frozen, looking to his left, naughty mouth gaping in shock. Barry's gaze follows his friend's and his heart skips a beat as he sees the small predatory silhouette. A young compsognathus emerges between tall grasses.

She looks relaxed, tilts her head as she slowly walks towards them. She is several feet away but they both now how fast she can run, and how wild she could get if she wanted to. 

“Holy shit,” Owen whispers, raising onto his hands and knees to get ready to escape. 

Barry swallows the lump in his throat, pulls his pants up, helped by Owen. Their moves are slow, awkward, and they never look away from the girl as they gather themselves. She's not as impressive as a raptor but still a femme fatale of her era. 

“What do we do?” Barry asks, trying to analyze the situation. His brain feels mushy, like his cells move in molasses.

Owen replies without looking at him, “I left the dart gun in my bag.” 

Barry breathes slow, steadies the beatings of his heart. This was not their smartest move. They all could use a tranquilizer shot right now. He observes the compsognathus’ body language. She seems nosy, unsure if she should get closer or not as she looks at them, tilting her head, slowly blinking. 

Barry follows her gaze, tries to understand her predator's mind. He sees Owen crouching above him, hands and mouth close to his lower stomach. He, himself, was laying on his back, making pained noises. The trainer smirks and nudges Owen with the tip of his boot to urge him to move.

Owen gives him a puzzled look, so Barry just whispers, “Let me get up. She has no idea what's going on.” 

Barry knows he is much taller and impressive than Owen so he stands, almost twice as tall as the young dinosaur. He doesn't show aggressivity, tries to look as relaxed as possible to make sure he doesn't scare her. She looks up all the way to his face, little arms slowly curling in front of her chest.

“Hey, darling! I'm alive!” he says, voice strong but calm. “He is not eating me… you hear that, he is NOT eating me. I'm okay. Nothing for you to see there. I'm not dead, there's nothing to scavenge. I'm fine and I'm much bigger than you so just step back, okay baby girl?” 

In the corner of his vision he sees Owen grab a small gun. It's just for safety, none of them wish to use it. Owen gets up as well, joins Barry to make themselves look more impressive, like a team of hominids. 

“You're far from your quarters, doll,” Owen states. “A team will track you down and bring you back to your family, alright?” 

The small compsognathus takes a step back. She looks disappointed. She gives Barry a last sorry look, probably thinking he would have made a nice snack, then turns around and disappears in the jungle between serpentines. She is too small and having misread the situation she won't help the mammal predator eat its prey who seems too alive, tall, and strong.

Barry holds his breath for a good thirty seconds before he lets out a relieved sigh. His legs are shaking and his heart pounds in his chest. Owen holds his hand in a tender gesture and the trainer can't tell who he is trying to comfort there. 

They remain silent for a minute, slowly regaining composure. Owen sighs, “Good call. I wouldn't have guessed.” 

Barry nods, he tries to look cool but inside, he is so freaking excited to receive approval from such an estimated colleague. He's buckling his belt up when Owen asks, hesitant but always a careful lover, “I can finish, if you want?”

“Well, I can't!” Barry snorts, all heated feelings gone with the startling apparition. “You'll owe me one.” 

Owen nods with a “Good!” and adjust his own pants and shirt. They brush each other's arms as they walk to the closest path and send a signal to the intervention teams to come gather the lost girl. 

“One day we'll laugh about it,” Barry assures, still breathing loud.

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely,” Owen approves. He licks his lips and reaches for Barry's hand one more time, to make sure he's still there, sound and safe.

.

That night they check the doors of Owen's trailer three times before they can start kissing again, just in case. Barry's frustration is long gone when his lover gets even more greedy than he was in the wilderness, making him lose his mind with his mouth, his hands and fingers, until they both know it was worth the wait.


End file.
